


Green Eyes

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffeeshop AU, First Kiss, M/M, barista!cas, pov Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Cas has a crush on the guy who frequents his family's coffeeshop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been roughly a million years since I've written/posted anything, and I apologize. I'm going to attempt to write more and post more and look at a few old things. This one's from almost two years ago, so slowly but surely, I'm hoping to catch up on my never-ending list of unfinished fics :3

Castiel hates Sundays. Not because his weekend is ending - he works most of them anyway - or because, like most of the people his age, he has to get up early for class the next morning. No, the reason Cas hates Sundays is because it's _still_ the weekend, and the guy with the green eyes and freckles doesn't come in on weekends. Not that he's keeping track, of course, it's just that this guy is gorgeous and funny and really the only thing that keeps Cas going most mornings, with his beautiful smile and friendly conversation. That, and Cas has a great memory, which is also how he knows that Green Eyes comes in at 6am and 4:30pm every Monday to Friday with a beautiful redhead that Cas prays isn't his girlfriend. Not that he likes the guy or anything. 

A knock on the counter shakes him from his thoughts and he shoots up perfectly straight, automatically sputtering apologies about a lack of sleep - technically true - before his jaw drops and his cheeks flare burning hot and probably bright red. The girl in front of him - the redhead - beams a him from the other side of the counter, and Cas can't help but wonder what makes this girl so damn cheerful all the time. Green Eyes, probably. 

"How can I help you?" he chirps, finding his voice again.

"I uh, saw your notice thing," she turns her whole body toward the door, "about your open mic night? I've got a friend who sings, and he's _amazing_ , but he doesn't know it and-" she stops herself with a slight smirk, "anyway, do you need to like, sign up or something? Or just show up on the night?"

Cas smiles, "we don't really get enough people for a sign-up sheet. If you turn up between eight and ten you shouldn't have any problems," he grins helpfully.

"Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yeah, Saturdays are a little busier though. Better if you want to get noticed."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," she grins, then squints at his name tag, "Castiel?"

"Yeah," he mumbles, feeling the heat return to his cheeks.

"Cool. Thanks Castiel. I guess I'll see you later then." 

With a quick wave and a flash of red hair, she's gone, dancing toward the door. Cas returns to wiping the counters with a sigh, only to have a familiar pair of hands press down on his shoulders, warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Wasn't that your boyfriend's girlfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Balthazar," Cas grumbles, shrugging off his brother's hands.

"He could be," Balthazar shrugs, leaning back against the counter, "if you did anything other than stumble over your words and blush like a twelve year old girl with a crush whenever he's around."

"I don't stumble over my words. And I thought Gabe was in tonight?"

"Nope. Apparently he's got a date. _Again_. So you're stuck with me tonight baby brother."

"Wonderful," Cas grumbles, rolling his eyes.

\- - - - -

Cas finishes half an hour late, filling up the coffee canisters as Balthazar practically pushes him out from behind the counter, chiding him for being such a perfectionist. He has his keys handed to him on the way out, and Balth makes him promise to get Gabriel to call as soon as he's home from his date. Cas doesn't see how this is his problem to deal with, but he agrees anyway; it's late and he doesn't have the energy to argue.

It's nearly seven by the time he gets home to a meowing cat and an overly informative note from Gabriel about what he's doing that night and why Cas shouldn't call and interrupt. He rolls his eyes at the note, crumpling it and tossing it into the small garbage can as he bends to pick up the cat. He rubs his nose against her head and mumbles apologies for being late into her fur. She whines until Castiel puts her down and fills her food bowl, chuckling as she winds between his ankles. His own dinner consists of toast and an apple and once he's done he sits down with a book, silently praying that the week passes quickly. 

It doesn't, of course, but by the time Friday rolls around and Green Eyes wanders blearily into the cafe, Cas forgets all about the rest of the week. Cas already has his drink ready - it's thoughtful, not creepy - and he slides it across the counter with as much grace as he can muster at six in the morning. 

"Thanks, man," Green Eyes mumbles, and Cas' legs wobble underneath him. Okay, so maybe he likes the guy a little. Green Eyes takes another sip of his coffee and flashes a brief smile before turning back toward the door. Castiel sinks back onto the counter as he leaves.

"I have no chance," he groans into his folded arms. 

Gabriel slouches against him, "why not?" he half-slurs, still mostly asleep and probably still at least half drunk.

"Really?" Cas asks, straightening and gesturing down his body, "what is there to be interested in? I'm your typical good grades, youngest kid in the family who works in the family cafe, how does that scream date me?"

"I happen to know your boy also works for a family business, and you're pretty head over heels for him."

"Not helping."

"Then stop sulking. Besides, you're named after an angel, that's pretty interesting!" Cas just scowls at him. "Okay maybe interesting isn't the word-"

"Try weird," Cas corrects. 

"Sam didn't think so," Gabe smirks.

"I take it that's who you were with last night?"

"You'd know if you read my note."

"I did, it was... educational," the bell at the front door rings and Castiel pushes himself up from the counter to serve the two overly excited girls that walked in, Lord knows Gabriel isn't making the effort this early. 

"What can I get you?" he asks cheerfully, letting his body take over. He can make practically any drink on the menu with his eyes closed, assuming Gabriel hasn't moved things around on him - again. He stops for a moment to take stock of where everything is. 

When he's given the girls their drinks, they thank him all too cheerfully and giggle away, glancing over their shoulder. Castiel returns to his brother with a sigh. 

"I noticed the girl wasn't with him this morning. Apparently you didn't," Gabe points out.

"What?" he turns to lean on his elbow, facing Gabriel.

"Freckles' friend," he replies, gesturing at the abandoned cup on the side counter. 

"That's not his name."

"So what? She wasn't here this morning."

"That doesn't mean anything Gabriel, maybe she slept in. It is six am, normal people don't get up this early."

"Or maybe she wanted him to come see you alone?"

"Or maybe you should shut up."

"Or maybe he wanted to come see you alone," Gabe waggles his eyebrows, obviously ignoring his brother, "I think he wants you, Cassie."

Castiel rolls his eyes, turning back away, "yeah, that's what Balth said too. Based on what, exactly?"

"He looks at you a lot."

Cas opens his mouth to reply then stops. Forcing back a sarcastic remark, he replies, "so do you."

It's Gabriel's turn to roll his eyes as he rounds on his brother, "no Cas, he looks at you, and I'm not the only one who's noticed. Just watch him when he comes in later."

"Get to work, Gabe." Castiel shakes his head, mumbling as he straightens the takeaway cups and generally makes work for himself to avoid talking to Gabriel.

\- - - - -

The day passes as usual until 4:30, at which point he usually has both drinks ready and waiting, but when Green Eyes walks through the door, Cas' eyes shoot up to the clock.

"Gabriel," he hissed, "you didn't tell me what time it was!" 

Gabe shrugs casually, "you didn't ask. He's not going to mind waiting for ten seconds, Cas. Don't have a fit." Gabriel casually slips out from behind the counter, shooting Cas a _talk to him_ look and Cas _knows_ his brother did this on purpose. As the pair reach the counter, Cas pulls up a smile, fidgeting with a piece of tape on the counter.

"Black coffee, Chai tea?" he asks pointlessly, then immediately regrets not saying hello. 

"Yeah, thanks," the redhead replies, "you don't mind grabbing mine do you Dean? I'm gonna go sit down."

_Dean_. Cas' mind gets stuck on that for a moment, Green Eyes' name is Dean. 

"Yeah, sure Charlie. You just go sit down."

Cas looks up to find Dean blushing and forces himself back to preparing their drinks, flushing himself. It's so much easier to focus when he isn't standing right there waiting, and _wait_ \- he told the girl - Charlie, he reminds himself - to go sit down. That means they're staying, and they've never sat in before. He struggles to steady himself as he presses the lid onto Dean's drink, and turns around to find the man watching him.

Cas freezes for a split second, then remembers himself and sets the cups down on the back counter. Dean smiles at him and _fuck_ , he really is beautiful. Cas musters up a smile in return before spinning around and closing his eyes, silently cursing himself for acting like such an idiot. 

He can hear laughter from behind the open door of the mini fridge, and he's half tempted to kick it into his brother's shoulder. Gabe closes the door before he has a chance and stands up, clapping Cas on the shoulder.

"Oh Cassie," he mutters, "smooth."

"Shut up," he hisses back, "will you give those to him."

"Oh no, baby bro, I'm not gonna pass up this opportunity."

"I'm going to kill you." 

Cas glares at his brother and crosses the few feet to the counter, looking up just long enough to see that Dean is, if possible, even more red in the face that he is. He slides the drinks across, mumbling apologies for Gabriel.

"No worries. Thanks," Dean mutters, "um..." Castiel pauses mid-turn, to look back at him. "I didn't think you worked Fridays? Not that I know your-" he cuts himself off, trailing off with an awkward laugh.

"Uh... no. My sister does, but she didn't want to come in, so... I mean, she called in a couple hours ago, but I was already here so I figured I may as well finish the shift and-" _fuckfuckfuck_ , stop rambling. He offers a weak smile and shrugs.

"That sucks, having to cover, I mean. Just out of curiosity, do you uh, do you work weekends?"

Castiel's heart does a sort of flip and he bites his bottom lip, something that, judging by the way Dean suddenly looks away, he notices. "Yeah, I do," Cas replies, gaining a little courage, "evenings."

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow then? At the open mic?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." Dean smiles at that, and Cas' breath hitches. 

"I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."

"Castiel. Novak. You can call me Cas."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Cas." Dean glances over at Charlie and she stands up, coming to stand by his side.

"See you tomorrow," Cas replies, and both of them smile as they walk toward the door. Charlie punches Dean in the shoulder and says something that makes Dean immediately shush her, but Cas is too preoccupied to really notice it. 

Naturally, his high is crushed moments later by Gabe's voice, "sounds like you've got a date."

"It's not a date, Gabe. I'm working."

" _Sounds_ like a date, Cassie. I told you he likes you."

"Shut up," Cas mumbles, but he can't even keep from smiling as he curses his brother.

\- - - - -

Dean and Charlie arrive at seven on Saturday and Cas feels like he's about to collapse. Not only is he anxious about Dean hanging out in the cafe, but he's already been working for two hours, and six straight days before that, not to mention school, and the fact that he hasn't been sleeping thinking about Dean. He perks up when Dean comes in, but he can practically feel the dark circles under his eyes, and he knows he looks like crap. Dean smiles, and he returns the gesture.

"You regular?" he asks, and Dean shakes his head. 

"Charlie'll have her tea, but I'll get a peppermint latte and a raspberry mocha."

Cas' eyes narrow momentarily because that's _his_ drink. It's not even on the menu, "ten seconds," he smiles, turning to the back counter to prepare the drinks. 

When he slides them across to Dean, the man shakes his head, pushing the mocha back to him, "that's for you. I did some reconnaissance and found out it's your favourite."

"Gabriel?" 

Dean shrugs sheepishly, "you got me."

"Thank you. Enjoy the show."

"Yeah," Dean replies, and his smile fades a little as he turns toward where Charlie is sitting. 

Gabe comes in a little while later, about fifteen minutes before the open mic is supposed to start, with a giant of a man, that Cas assumes is Sam. The sit uncomfortably close to Dean and Charlie, and Cas can only look on in horror, hoping that Gabe doesn't embarrass him. 

It's slow with everyone waiting for the entertainment, and Balth is announcing tonight, so Cas leans back against the counter and watches Gabriel. He's expecting him to make a big show of things, but really it's Sam that's the interesting one. He keeps turning around and smiling. Cas smiles at him weakly, and Dean elbows him in the side, muttering something to him that Cas wishes he could hear. 

Balth introduces himself and welcomes the first performer up, and Cas watches as he sips his mocha, smiling to himself despite the monotony of the performers. It's pretty much the same as usual until halfway through the night, Charlie and Sam start moving around, and eventually Dean gets to his feet, a guitar case in hand. He nervously walks up to the low stage and Balth pulls out a stool for him. Cas can just make out him saying thank you before the lights dim down again, and Dean pulls his guitar out. 

Dean's face is red as he looks out into the crowd, glancing back at Cas quickly before looking down again, "I uh, I don't normally play for anyone, but this one's for a friend- for someone who- aw, fuck it. This one's for Cas." Dean exhales into the mic and Cas' heart stops. _This one's for Cas_.

Dean's voice is soft and smooth and utterly gorgeous as he starts in on an acoustic version of Aerosmith's _Angel_. Cas can barely breath, the counter behind him supporting all of his weight as he listens to the song meant for him. 

As the song comes to an end, Dean stands up, smiling awkwardly and packs his guitar back up. Cas still hasn't collected himself fully, but he watches as Dean tries to sit back with Charlie and she shoves him away. And then she shoves him halfway up to the counter, and holy shit Cas is going to have to say something to him and he can barely think, how is he going to speak?

"Hey," Dean breathes.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean chuckles, "I uh-"

"I don't know you could sing," Cas interrupts, "that was beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "but why-" he stops, unsure of how to finish without sounding too rude or too presumptuous.

"Did I dedicate it to you?" Dean offers. Cas nods. "I've been trying to figure out how to ask you out for months now, then Charlie brought me a notice for your open mic night and I thought, _why not_?"

Cas' heart is in his throat as he forces himself to speak, "you wanted to ask me out?"

"Hell yeah, I'm just not good at doing it."

"Then I'll save you the trouble, Dean Winchester, I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Dean beams, leaning over the counter.

"Really." 

They're both silent for a moment, grinning at each other as some performer sings on in the background. It's Dean who breaks the silence, asking, in a hushed tone, "would it be okay if I kissed you right now?"

"Yeah," Cas beams. And Dean leans further over the counter, pressing their lips together for just an instant, but it's perfect. Cas can barely breathe as Dean pulls back, and he reminds himself that this is just the beginning and maybe weekends aren't so bad after all.


End file.
